Do You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth?
by willowbrook607
Summary: A snowball fight in Vermont leads to snow in the jackets! Sam/ OC


Hey guys! Just a quick one-shot I wrote about Sam and an O/C! This was written really late so I apologize if it's awful... but at one in the morning... it's fantastic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural... If I did Sam would wear a shirt a lot less!

I ducked behind a tree just in time, a large snowball flying past. Leaning down I scooped up a handful of the snow that had blanketed the sleepy town in Vermont we were staying in for the week. I peeked around the tree as I packed the snow together into a ball. _"Damn, he's too far away." _ As strong as I was I knew I would never be able to make that throw. Looking around I spotted another, smaller pine tree closer to the brown haired man. Sprinting out from behind the large oak I made my way toward the pine, rolling halfway there to avoid another snowball lobbed in my direction.

Reaching the pine tree I paused then stepped out from behind it and pitched the snowball.

"Arghh! Damn Lizzie! Right down my jacket!"

I laughed and walked up to him. "Aww Sammy, what's the matter? Can't take a hit? Or upset you got beat by a girl?" I teased. My heartbeat sped up as the expression in his brown eyes went from lost puppy to mischievous. I turned to run but he grabbed my wrist.

"Sammy! No, no… ahh!" I shrieked as he stuffed a handful of snow down the back of the green jacked I had… borrowed from him. "Sam! You bitch! It's fucking cold! Damn it. Ah, shit, shit, shit!" I danced around trying to get the snow to fall out the bottom of my jacket.

"Elizabeth Rydings! You did _not _swear that badly when we first met! Have you kissed your mother with that mouth recently?"

I stopped dancing. "No Sam, but I kiss you with it and I never hear any complaints!" I stepped closer to him and he leaned down.

"Well you won't anytime soon." His voice was low and I shivered as his warm breath washed over my face. I reached up, tangling my small hands in his long, curly, brown hair.

"Good!" I practically growled and pulled his head down, kissing him fiercely.

He grunted in surprise, but recovered quickly placing one hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer, the other awkwardly borrowing in my hair. I giggled into the kiss at his obvious frustration with the plain white cast that encased his wrist. He pulled away long enough for "Shut up," to slip through gritted teeth before tipping my head up and recapturing my lips.

I moaned quietly as his tongue slipped into my mouth and ran along the ridge behind my teeth. I tugged his hair sharply in response. I hated that and he knew it. I felt his lips twitch upwards and knew he was holding back a smile. Pushing his tongue back into his own mouth, I bit his lower lip hard enough to show my annoyance, but not hard enough to hurt… to bad.

"Hey! I'd say get a room but, (A) we already have one and I'm in there too and (B) we have a gig. Now let's go- I'll brief you in the car." We pulled back sharply at the sound of Deans voice.

"We're coming Dean." Sam pulled his hand off my back and caught my hand in his. "And why do you assume every time we kiss it means we must be getting ready to have sex?"

"Don't answer that Dean. Please." I did _not _want to know what had been on his filthy mind.

"Yeah probably a good idea Liz," Sam opened the car door and pushed the seat forward. "Do you want me to sit in the back?"

"No I can." I climbed into the gleaming black beast of a car and Sam climbed right in front of me.

"Okay lovebirds! The next town over has had some suspicious deaths lately," Dean spoke as the Impala roared to life. I leaned forward, resting my chin on Sam's shoulder and playing with the hair at the base of his neck as Dean told us everything he knew.

"Sounds like a vengeful spirit to me." The boys nodded as Dean punched the gas and we took off down the highway.

"I still think you have complaints about me kissing you with my dirty mouth." I whispered low enough to be sure Dean wouldn't hear. The look in Sam's eye told me I had a long night ahead of me… and Dean would probably want his own room.


End file.
